On a toujours besoin de plus discret que soi
by Istalia
Summary: Levi, la légende vivante, le plus fort de l"Humanité, le petit génie, la machine anti-titan, etc, ne pensait pas que passer du statut de prédateur à celui de proie influerait le cours des évènements à ce point. Surtout quand le soldat qui lui sauve la peau se met à lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure. Rating T à cause de la violence de certaines descriptions.


Disclaimer: à part Hans et le scénario, tout appartient à Hajime Hisayama.

* * *

« Bordel de merde, Levi ! Répond ! Je sais que tu peux pas mourir pour si peu ! »

Hans, son équipement tridimensionnel à peine rétracté, et ses sabres encore fumants du sang du titan en main, venait de se poser sur la branche d'un arbre. Branche sur laquelle gisait son caporal et de ce fait supérieur bien-respecté.

« C'est pas la première fois que t'es blessé ! Rhaaa ! C'est pas possible ! Le petit génie des bataillons d'exploration qui meurt parce qu'un titan (même pas un déviant) le scotche à une branche d'arbre... la honte... »

Il savait parfaitement que le caporal en question serait capable de le tuer avec ses orteils, mais ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'inconscient qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre lui hurler des menaces, tout en le chargeant sur son épaule pour rejoindre au plus vite la sortie de la forêt.

« Je te préviens, PETIT caporal, si tu me claques dans les mains, je crache sur ton cadavre, je raconte toute l'histoire ET tous tes petits secrets ET j'invente plein de fausses rumeurs pour que tout le monde préfère t'oublier ! Putain, ça serait encore plus con que de glisser dans la boue et finir noyé dans une flaque d'eau... tu pouvais pas faire plus attention ? »

Hans bondissait d'arbre en arbre, et surtout, continuait à extérioriser son anxiété sous couvert de paroles colériques, pour ne pas laisser transparaître la peur qu'il avait pour son caporal.

Caporal qui se vidait de ses trois derniers litres de sang, avides de liberté, sur la veste du soldat.

Soldat qui commençait à se demander si son équipement tridimensionnel pouvait être enrayé par l'hémoglobine. Si c'était le cas, Levi crèverait sur place, car Hans n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et même si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas pu le transporter à pied sur le petit kilomètre qui le séparait de la lisière. Du moins pas sans se faire manger un bout par un titan de passage ou avant que Levi ne perde sa dernière goutte de sang.

« Mais non ! Môssieur Levi vaut beaucoup mieux que ça ! Tous les titans le fuient, il n'a pas besoin de surveiller ses arrières, aucun ne serait assez idiot pour l'attaquer ! Hein ? Pas vrai ?! Mais quel imbécile inconscient ! Heureusement que je passais dans le coin, tiens ! Tu devrais avoir honte de toi. »

Il était vrai qu'on ne pouvait imaginer de mort plus honteuse pour celui qu'on surnommait le plus fort de l'Humanité. Et d'un autre côté, l'Humanité en question ne se composant que de cent mille personnes, dont à peine mille dans les Bataillons d'Exploration, réputés les plus dangereux, atteindre ce titre n'avait pas dû être trop compliqué pour lui. Il lui suffisait d'allier une haine méthodique des titans à un sang froid et une maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve, sans compter le génie du combat.

« En plus, mon uniforme est foutu vu les quelques litres de sang que tu as laissé sur le chemin. T'est vraiment sale. Heureusement que je suis pas hémophobe. Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Le sang ça part super mal sur les vêtements ! Et tu le sais très bien depuis que tu as essayé désespérément de faire partir la tache sur ta veste le jour ou tu as tabassé Eren... ne nie pas, on sait tous que tu exècres la saleté ! Et qu'à force de frotter, tu as percé ta veste ! »

Bien que son Caporal lui fiche les chocottes à chaque fois qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, ça n'empêchait pas Hans de l'apprécier pour son sérieux lors des expéditions et son efficacité absolue qui forçait un respect à la limite de la vénération de la part de ses subordonnés.

De ses anciens subordonnés. Gunter, Petra, Auro et Eld.

Mais Hans, comme tout soldat lambda ne faisant pas partie de l'Equipe Levi, comme il l'appelait, ne connaissait le caporal qu'en surface, uniquement ce que son masque laissait transparaître.

Haine des titans, sérieux, gravité, sarcasme.

Il savait aussi, pour être l'un des plus anciens membres des bataillons, que le caporal détestait prendre des décisions, car trop souvent elles se révélaient être des mauvaises. C'est du moins ce qu'il avait compris en écoutant au détour des couloirs ou en observant directement le peu de variations qu'il laissait son corps exprimer. Des cernes plus marquées que d'habitude, le teint plus pâle, les épaules plus crispées. Souvent associés à la perte d'hommes qui furent sous ses ordres.

La perte de son équipe au grand complet avait visiblement été un sacré coup dur pour lui.

« Tu es un imbécile Levi ! On sait tous que tu les aimais tes coéquipiers ! Arrêtes de le nier ! Tu étais prêt à mourir pour eux, la preuve, tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à charcuter la titan femelle. Et si elle n'avait pas été emprisonnée dans son cocon de cristal, tu aurais sûrement accepté avec la plus grande joie de procéder personnellement à son interrogatoire. Oui, je sais ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, pourquoi, qui et comment, parce que je suis invisible, et que le rapport pseudo-confidentiel des événements, signés par Armin, le seul mec dans ce monde de fous qui sait se servir d'un cerveau, était posé carrément sous mes yeux ! »

Hans n'était qu'un soldat sans nom ni grade des bataillons d'exploration. Cependant, si quelqu'un se penchait sur l'unique feuille qui l'identifiait comme être vivant, rangée dans le cinquième tiroir en partant du bas contre le mur, près de la fenêtre du bureau d'Erwin Smith, il pourrait constater qu'il avait réalisé l'exploit d'appartenir aux Bataillons depuis plus longtemps qu'Erwin lui-même. Et qu'il avait toujours réchappé des différentes sorties en un seul morceau, sauf l'unique fois ou un titan l'avait atteint au foie.

Et encore, il n'avait quasiment jamais dû combattre. Il avait toujours eu la chance d'être soit éloigné du théâtre des opérations, soit de ne pas suffisamment attirer l'attention du titan le plus proche. Un peu comme s'il était un répulsif anti-titan humain. Hans esquissa un rictus en réajustant le corps du blessé sur son épaule.

Un répulsif humain à titan.

C'était comme de dire un répulsif lumineux à papillons.

En plus probable.

C'est dommage que les différents compagnons d'armes auxquels il s'était attaché les deux premières années, n'en aient pas bénéficié. Les uns après les autres, ils s'étaient fait bouffer, et, parfois, le titan lui lassait un souvenir que ce qui furent ses compagnons d'armes.

Un bout de vêtement.

Trois doigts que le malheureux avait tenu vers l'extérieur avant que le prédateur ne referme la mâchoire.

Une jambe.

Une tête au visage crispé dans un rictus d'horreur et de souffrance absolues.

Une giclée de sang encore chaud qui l'atteignait de plein fouet.

C'était ainsi, à la dure, les blessures psychologiques s'additionnant sur les plus anciennes encore à vif, qu'il avait compris que, pour son propre bien, il valait mieux ne pas donner trop d'importance aux autres, à moins qu'ils ne soient vraiment capables de se défendre seuls. Un peu comme Levi, en fait, duquel il avait envisagé de se rapprocher quelques jours après son arrivée, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une nouvelle attache. Avant de rejeter la proposition, en voyant son état après sa première expédition extra-muros avec ses deux amis, en se disant que c'était odieusement égoïste.

Lui même étant faible, il ne ferait pas long feu, et une blessure supplémentaire pouvait être évitée.

« Par contre, ce que JE sais et pas les autres (ou en tout cas peu d'entre eux), c'est que tu as juste peur de t'attacher à qui que ce soit depuis la perte de tes premiers amis. Et tu ne veux pas « être responsable du moins de monde possible », comme tu aimes tant l'affirmer, tu veux juste limiter l'impact psychologique que ça aura sur toi quand ils seront tués ! Je suis pas con, et le reste des Bataillons non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils ont juste pas eu autant de temps que moi pour le comprendre, alors dès que tu seras rétablis, car oui, je t'interdis formellement de crever, tu iras former une nouvelle équipe d'opération spéciales. Et tu me feras le plaisir d'y inclure Mikasa, faut pas déconner elle est suffisamment forte pour te tenir tête ; Eren, parce qu'un type qui se transforme en titan, je voudrais pas être raciste ou quoi que ce soit, mais je préfère que ça soit quelqu'un de capable qui le surveille ; Armin, parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un réfléchisse dans l'équipe ; et d'autres de la nouvelle moisson. Genre ce Jean, il a l'air sympa, et il ressemble à Eld, mentalement, ça te fera du bien. Et j'aime bien la petite Sasha, elle est marrante. Par contre, si tu inclus Sasha, tu prends Connie avec, sinon il sera complètement perdu. Ces deux là s'entendent trop bien pour être séparés. Eh, pas trop peur de perdre ceux-là aussi ? Ça serait dommage quand même, surtout qu'ils sont vraiment attachants. »

Oui attachants. Et Levi avait beaucoup moins d'expérience dans le fait de se relever de ses blessures qu'Hans, qui, un peu long à la détente, avait perdu ami sur ami pendant deux longues années avant de sortir de ce cercle vicieux : j'ai des amis, je les perds, je me fais d'autres amis pour noyer ma peine, je les perds à leur tour, je m'en fais d'autres...

Se faire des connaissances parmi les civils avait paru une bonne solution, courant de la deuxième année... Jusqu'à ce que leurs enfants intègrent les Bataillons d'Exploration et ne se fassent tuer à leur tour. Et lui revenait toujours entier, dévasté et chargé d'annoncer à ses anciens amis que leurs enfants avaient été bouffés vivants sous ses yeux par les titans et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Leurs enfants étaient morts à peine au bout d'un mois de service, et lui, lui, ça faisait dix ans qu'il survivait à chacune des excursions.

Et paradoxalement, les trop nombreuses cicatrices psychologiques rendaient Hans plus résistant à la peine que Levi. Il savait ce que ça faisait de s'attacher, ayant de nombreuses fois cherché à créer le lien. Levi, avec son masque de marbre, était incapable de reconnaître un lien qui se formait. Il tombait dans un piège qui lui était invisible.

Hans, voyait le piège, choisissait de s'y jeter en constatant les blessures qu'il risquait et les anticipait, les acceptait.

Levi ne voyait pas le piège, s'y jetait inconsciemment, ne pensait pas aux blessures qui le frappaient pas surprise, mais surtout, il ne savait pas les soigner. Tout juste les ignorer, mais le moindre écart rouvrait une plaie qui ne cicatrisait jamais. Pour le constater, il suffisait de prononcer près de lui les noms « Isabel », « Auro », « Gunther », « Farlan », ou de quiconque ayant été sous ses ordres ou au moins proche de lui, et observer la réaction. Réaction qui pouvait aller du « quoi ? » agacé avec léger tressaillement, au tabassage en règle. Larmes ? Levi ne connaissait pas. Ou alors s'il connaissait, il les cachait foutrement bien. Dommage, car c'était le meilleur désinfectant qui permettait à la plaie de cicatriser seule, sans risquer d'effets secondaires, tels que les remords.

Hans continuait de s'approcher de la lisière à grande vitesse, armé de son précieux fardeau. Fardeau qui était beaucoup trop léger pour un type supposé peser soixante-cinq kilos, équipement exclus. Il avait semé combien de litres de sang dans cette foutue forêt au juste ?! En plein saut, il leva une main, posa deux doigts sur la carotide du caporal.

Un immense soulagement jaillit en lui.

Ça va, ça pulse encore.

Ça devrait le faire, plus qu'à désinfecter, recoudre, désinfecter, perfuser.

Plus qu'à trouver un donneur compatible.

Ça devrait le faire.

« Ah ! On a rejoint les autres ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire Hange quand elle va te voir dans cet état, hein ? Elle va ENCORE nous piquer une crise ! Comme pour le coup de Sunny et Bean ! Si ça se trouve, elle va vouloir te recoudre elle-même... ça serait peut-être mieux pour nous tous si je te laissais crever ici, tu crois pas ? Nan. Réflexion faite, je me suis suffisamment cassé le cul à te ramener. »

Les deux hommes atteignirent la lisière, et Hans se déchargea en quelques coups de lame de leurs deux harnais.

Et il se mit à courir.

Le camp était sur le promontoire rocheux, à cinq cent mètres de là. C'était un camp provisoire, prévu justement pour les soldats égarés, qu'ils puissent avoir le temps de rejoindre le gros des bataillons avant le départ vers le vrai camp.

Mort d'inquiétude, il posa, sans s'arrêter de courir comme un dératé, deux doigts sur la carotide du caporal.

Il tressaillit.

« BORDEL LEVI ! Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Pas maintenant ! On y est ! Tiens le coup encore dix secondes et je te fous dans les mains d'un médecin ! Clamse pas Levi, sinon, je te jure que tout ce que je démembre ton cadavre après l'avoir énucléé ET castré, ET fait tout le reste que je t'avais promis il y a cinq minutes ! »

L'avait-il entendu ? Étaient-ce les chocs dus à la course sur le sol inégal qui avait fait office de massage cardiaque ? Toujours est-il que son cœur se remit à battre.

« Que tu t'en sortes ou non, je te jures, petit caporal que tu me le paieras. »

« UN MEDECIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Grouillez-vous ! Il a déjà perdu beaucoup trop de sang !

\- Et comment tu sais ça, toi, si t'es pas médecin hein ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda un soldat qui s'était approché pour récupérer le chargement d'Hans.

\- Je suis peut être pas médecin, mais quand je vois un tronc d'arbre recouvert de rouge et un grand trou dans le dos de mon caporal, je sais parfaitement qu'il est mal ! Surtout si son équipement est plus lourd que lui et qu'il me fait un infarctus sur le chemin ! Maintenant tu t'occupes de lui et plus vite que ça !

\- IL N'Y A PAS DE MEDECIN ICI BORDEL ! Hurla le soldat tant pour se faire entendre que pour que ses paroles atteignent plus facilement son interlocuteur.

\- Sérieux ?! J'ai fais tout ce putain de chemin pour rien ? Grinça-t-il

\- … au moins on saura qu'il est mort et on aura son corps, rétorqua l'autre résigné

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, siffla Hans entre ses dents en braquant un regard bleu incroyablement froid sur son interlocuteur, lequel se mit à trembler.

\- LEVI ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il est vivant ? Oui ça va il respire. Fait chier, va falloir le recoudre... »

Merde. Hange. La seule personne qu'Hans ne voulait pas voir. Pas avec le presque cadavre de Levi sur les bras. Résigné, et devant l'urgence, il se pencha pour vérifier le pouls de son supérieur et en le retourna sur le ventre pour limiter la perte de sang par la blessure.

La plaie, pourtant béante, avait sectionné au moins deux artères, peut être la moelle épinière, avait clairement détruit l'omoplate droite et sans doute brisé des côtes, mais ne charriait que trop peu de sang pour sa gravité. Le cœur battait toujours, mais la circulation sanguine était presque tarie. Levi n'avait quasiment plus rien à saigner.

Hange ne fit que tressaillir devant la blessure. On appartient aux bataillons d'exploration, ou on n'y appartenait pas. Et on dissèque des titans vivants ou non. Et on est folle ou on ne l'est pas. Bref, la vision ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la scientifique folle officielle des Bataillons d'Exploration.

Par contre, le soldat à côté, à peine quelques mois de service, sûrement, vira au vert et rendit le contenu de son estomac dans l'herbe. Petit joueur.

« Ok, j'ai jamais opéré qui que ce soit, mais ça doit pas être plus compliqué que la couture, non ? »

Étrangement, mettre « Hange Zoe » et « couture » dans la même phrase sonnait comme une oxymore. Hans répondit tout en chargeant à nouveau Levi sur ses épaules, et partit en direction des chariots pour faire office de table d'opération. Rapidement, il siffla son cheval qui arriva au petit trot. Brave bête.

« Basiquement, c'est ça. Tu fais gaffe de ne pas compresser trop les artères, tu vérifies la colonne vertébrale, si elle est tordue, tu la remets dans le bon sens. Tu as de l'alcool ?

\- Il est interdit de transporter de l'alcool à l'extérieur des murs.

\- Je connais le règlement, merci. Tu as de l'alcool ?

\- Non.

\- Ok, on va taper dans ma réserve. Tu vides pas toute la bouteille, j'ai eu un mal fou à me procurer ce rhum. Tu en mets avant et après pour désinfecter. Tu connais son groupe sanguin ?

\- Ça marche. Désinfecter, recoudre, désinfecter. Et si je me plante ?

\- On demandera à un vrai médecin de l'examiner dans le mur Rose dès qu'on sera rentrés, il devrait pouvoir refaire ses points en plus propre. Son groupe sanguin ?

\- A-.

\- parfait, j'ai plus qu'une personne à trouver. Finalement, c'était pas plus mal d'être tombé sur toi.

\- Une ?

\- Je suis A-. Et sans vouloir manquer de respect au caporal, il est hors de question que je me vide de mon sang pour un quasi-cadavre que j'ai transporté sur mon dos sur quelques kilomètres, et qui EN PLUS a ruiné mon uniforme, donc je vais chercher un autre A- parmi les survivants. Toi, commence la broderie. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui a gardé un aiguille. », acheva Hans en lui tendant une bouteille camouflée en gourde d'eau, tirée d'une des fontes de sa selle.

Puis, il s'enfuit vers le gros du groupe un peu plus loin.

« Y A-T-IL QUELQU'UN QUI SOIT DU GROUPE SANGUIN A- ?! » hurla-t-il les mains en porte-voix.

Au grand silence qui s'ensuivit, les soldats secouèrent la tête les uns après les autres. Sauf deux.

Christa Lenz et Mikasa Ackerman. La douceur incarnée et l'autre Ackerman.

« OK ,venez, on a besoin de vous.

-Pourquoi ? » Demanda Christa en toute innocence.

Tss. Innocence. Dans les Bataillons d'exploration. Sérieusement. C'était la journée des paradoxes ?

« Perfusion. Environ un litre pour chacun d'entre nous. Caporal Levi. » articula-t-il avant de se remettre à courir comme un dératé vers le lieu de l'opération, talonné par Christa franchement inquiète, et par Mikasa imperturbable, comme toujours pour ce qui ne concernait pas directement Eren.

Ils arrivèrent alors que Hange était à la moitié de sa « broderie ». Elle utilisait (maladroitement) du vrai matériel médical. C'est vrai, il y avait toujours deux sacs prévus pour les cas où il y aurait des blessés (la plupart des soldat passaient directement de vie à trépas sans passer par la case « blessure ») dans les chariots, malheureusement, les kits étaient incomplets, notamment, il n'y avait pas d'alcool. Foutu règlement. Avisant celui ouvert à côté du patient, Hans en dénicha ce qui ressemblait suffisamment à du matériel de perfusion pour qu'il en plante un bout dans une de ses propres veines.

« Tu l'as plantée à l'envers, fit Mikasa.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'aiguille. Tu l'as plantée dans une veine, pas une artère. Le sang remonte vers ton cœur, si tu mets l'aiguille dans le sens du courant, ça ne passera pas. Plante-la dans une artère ou change-la de sens. Mais je te conseille de carrément la mettre dans une artère, comme celle-là. Ça circulera plus facilement vers le Caporal et il ça ne sera pas un sang trop riche en déchets. »

Hans lui jeta son regard soupçonneux numéro deux : « D'où tu tiens ça, toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules et dit simplement : « Le docteur Jäger »

Ouais, le père d'Eren, quoi. Il voulait sûrement s'assurer que Mikasa soit capable de faire une perfusion correcte à son fils en cas de besoin... une seconde.

« Eren aussi est A- ? pourquoi il ne s'est pas manifesté ? Releva Hans tout en changeant l'aiguille de place.

\- Non, il est A+, donc on il est possible que je lui donne mon sang, mais lui ne le pourra pas. L'A+ accepte l'A-, mais pas l'inverse.

\- D'accord. Tu peux placer l'aiguille correctement sur Levi, s'il te plaît ? Pas envie de tout foirer maintenant. »

Mikasa acquiesça et se détacha de Christa et Ymir. Tiens, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était venue, elle aussi, mais d'un autre côté, elles ne se séparaient jamais. Faudra dire à Levi de les prendre toutes les deux aussi dans l'équipe. Sasha et Mikasa ne sont pas vraiment considérables comme des filles.

« Tu sais faire marcher ce machin ?

\- C'est un dispositif militaire. Utilisable même par des non-initiés. Tiens ton bras en hauteur, faut pas que le tuyau fasse de pli. On saura que tu ne peux plus donner quand tu ne tiendras plus debout, ok ? Christa, tu passes en dernier, tu ne devrais pas devoir trop en donner », articula Hange qui s'essuyait le front en se relevant de son œuvre.

Enfin...œuvre, c'était vite dit. Mais difficile de rattraper le carnage que constituait le dos de Levi. Entre les bouts de peau manquants, les tissus dont on se demandait si c'était les vestiges de la paroi d'une veine ou un muscle, ou un organe important. Enfin bref. Le trou semblait à peu près bouché. Hange vida sa gourde d'eau sur le dos qui aurait fait faire une syncope à son propriétaire tant il était sale, pour en ôter les dernières traces de sang, puis aspergea le tout d'une nouvelle lampée de rhum (au grand désarroi de Hans) avant de saisir des bandages. Aidée de Mikasa, qui maintenait le caporal en position assise par les épaules, le front sur sa propre épaule, elle entreprit de bander le thorax presque pas charcuté.

Hans pâlissait à vue d'œil. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler, le forçant à s'agenouiller, le bras posé sur le chariot à côté pour le maintenir en équilibre. Il vit Mikasa faire mine de s'approcher pour récupérer l'aiguille, mais l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Ça va, il m'en reste. Je peux encore tenir. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle hocha la tête en le prévenant qu'elle prendrait quand même sa place s'il tombait dans les vapes.

Chose qui survint dans les minutes qui suivirent.

...

Quand Levi reprit connaissance, il ne vit rien.

Au choix : la lumière était éteinte, ou il faisait nuit, ou il était aveugle, ou bien était mort.

Génial ! Ça l'avançait vachement.

Dans le doute, il se réévanouit.

...

La deuxième fois qu'il se réveilla, il voyait flou, et quelques sons lui parvenaient étouffés.

Lumière allumé, ou alors il faisait jour, pas aveugle, peut-être bien mort.

Il décida de retourner dormir pour voir si sa condition s'améliorerait au prochain réveil.

...

La troisième fois qu'il se réveilla, il prit conscience que quelque chose lui compressait la poitrine, qu'il ne voyait à nouveau plus, mais entendait plus nettement. Des ronflements.

Ok, donc vraisemblablement, il faisait nuit.

Question suivante, où était-il ?

Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu motiver son organisme à se mettre sur pause ?

Quand il essaya de bouger, il eut sa réponse, et la raison du pourquoi il avait du mal à respirer.

Putain de titan.

Il détestait dormir sur le ventre.

Continuons. Vue ? Check.

Toucher ? Un lit. Et sur le ventre.

Odorat ? Hmm... odeur de désinfectant, de cuir et d'acier graissé, de produits de nettoyage et... d'alcool ? Ok, donc il semblerait qu'il soit dans le mur Rose, dans « sa chambre ». Mais pourquoi de l'alcool ? Passons.

Ouïe ? Des éclats de voix, mais lointains et étouffés par les murs, et bien plus proche, une... non, deux respirations, dont un ronflement régulier. Restait à savoir à qui elles appartenaient.

Goût ? Wahou, il n'avait jamais eu la bouche si pâteuse, là c'était carrément des cendres !

Ça ne compte pas comme un sens, mais essayons quand même : voix :

« Je peux avoir de l'eau ? » coassa-t-il.

Éclat de verre qui se brise, double juron, légère dispute, pas précipités. Quelqu'un posa ses mains sur ses épaules, hésitantes.

« Levi ? Tu dors avec ton équipement ? C'est pas possible d'avoir des cals pareils. »

Hange.

Levi toussa. En fait, il avait prévu de grogner, mais sa gorge sèche en avait décidé autrement.

Nouveau bruit de pas, lumière qui s'allume

La deuxième personne qu'il avait entendu respirer lui présentait une paille, sans doute plongée dans un verre d'eau. Levi l'attrapa du bout des lèvres et commença à aspirer.

Une quinte de toux le prit et il recracha tout sur l'inconnu. D'ailleurs, l'inconnu en question lui était vraiment inconnu. Cheveux bruns, coupés suffisamment courts pour ne pas le gêner, mais suffisamment longs pour l'empêcher d'attraper froid, comme ça arrive souvent aux nouveaux qui expérimentent la vitesse de leur équipement tridimensionnel. Assez vieux (pour un soldat des Bataillons d'Exploration, s'entend), et des yeux bleus. Si Levi avait su ce que c'était, il aurait ajouté « comme l'eau reflétée sur la banquise ». L'archétype du mec qui peut se faire invisible, mais capable de s'imposer en un dixième de seconde pour avoir l'attention et l'obéissance de son interlocuteur. Pas franchement musclé, mais assez pour lui permettre une endurance correcte et peut-être de faire face à un titan, et encore.

En une seconde, le cerveau encore embrumé de Levi en vint à la conclusion suivante : comment un homme de son âge avait-il pu entrer dans les Bataillons ? Le recrutement se faisait toujours autour des seize ans, mais celui-ci en paraissait clairement plus. Et qui était-il bon sang ? Bof, autant poser la question directement.

« T'es qui ? »

L'inconnu se redressa, tout en maintenant la paille à la bonne hauteur pour que le caporal puisse se réhydrater. Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, et dit :

« Personne. Juste le type qui t'a sauvé... cinq fois il me semble. »

Levi ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ce qui dans son cas relevait de l'exploit.

« Cinq ? Tu es sûr, Hans ? Demanda Hange pas du tout perturbée.

\- Il me semble : sauvé de se faire bouffer par un titan, sauvé de crever sur une branche d'arbre, sauvé de l'infarctus numéro un, sauvé de la perte de sang et de l'infarctus numéro deux. D'ailleurs, Levi, tu vas me payer cher tout ce que j'ai subi à cause de toi ! »

Le caporal soupira. Et voilà. qu'est ce qu'il avait fait cette fois ?

« Déjà, merci, pendant que tu te faisais charcuter par le titan, ça a fait une diversion, vingt ans que je suis dans les bataillons, et c'est le premier que je tue moi-même. Ensuite, mon uniforme est foutu, le sang ne partira pas, ou plutôt, TON sang ne partira pas, car oui, je t'ai porté sur mon dos sur au moins huit kilomètres, alors que tu te vidais sur mes fringues. Ensuite, comme il n'y avait plus d'arbres et que je pouvais pas te porter toi ET nos équipements, j'ai dû les abandonner en route. Du coup, il a fallu que je réponde de la perte de deux équipements tridimensionnels. Après, non content de m'essouffler parce que t'es pas léger léger, t'as fait un PUTAIN d'infarctus sur mon dos, à dix mètres du reste du groupe ! Après, je vais passer sur le fait qu'Hange t'a recousu et que Mikasa, Christa et moi-même t'avons donné au moins la moitié de notre sang parce que tu as eu un FOUTU réflexe de survie qui a déchiré les points de suture, et on a dû donner deux fois plus de sang qu'initialement prévu, et que tu nous as ENCORE fait un infarctus. »

Là, Levi était bouche-bée. Du moins autant que faire se peut, quand on essaie de boire à la paille.

Alors ça... c'était inattendu.

« En vingt ans, tu as tué ton premier titan hier ?

\- Hier... n'importe quoi ! Mon PETIT Levi, sache que tu as dormi presque une semaine ! Et pour parfaire le tableau, oui, c'était mon premier titan, que j'ai tué moi-même, parce que mon supérieur, le grrraaaand Caporal Levi, a été incapable d'éviter sa frappe. Oh, et au fait, c'était un titan normal. Pas un déviant. Cinq mètres de haut.

\- La honte... conclut l'intéressé.

\- Totalement ! Mais t'inquiète pas, on a quasiment vidé sa réserve d'alcool pendant que tu dormais. Donc on devrait pas tarder à oublier, précisa Hange.

\- Cette femme a une descente pas possible. Elle boit du rhum comme si c'était de l'eau ! Mon rhum ! De l'eau ! » Gémissait Hans.

Et là, fait exceptionnel, Levi sourit. Pas un rictus, ni un sourire moqueur, un vrai sourire amusé et de remerciement, destiné à Hans et à Hange.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'y aille ! Je suis qu'un soldat, j'ai pas des congés maladie en claquant des doigts comme vous, moi ! Dit Hans, brisant l'instant. Et au fait, Levi ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose pendant ta convalescence ?

\- Euh, vaguement... pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien ! Garde ça juste en tête ! À la revoyure ! »

Et il s'en fut.

« En vingt ans, il est toujours simple soldat, il n'a tué qu'un unique titan et est encore en vie ? Mais c'est qui ce type ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est comme une ombre, personne ne le connaît, personne ne le remarque, pourtant il est là. Et il s'en sort toujours des rencontres avec les titans. Il prend part aux combat quand il peut, mais à ce qu'il m'a dit, il était toujours envoyé en tant que messager ou en reconnaissance et échappait de justesse à l'arrivée d'un titan qui massacrait son groupe. Jusque là, il est resté invisible, mais après son coup d'éclat de la semaine dernière, les gens vont commencer à connaître son prénom.

\- Je vois...

\- Au fait c'est quoi le truc dont tu te souviens ? » Levi ne répondit pas, trop épuisé, il s'était rendormi.

...

Assis sur le mur Rose, les jambes pendant dans le vide le caporal Levi observait les étendues qui, pas si longtemps auparavant, avaient appartenu à l'espèce humaine. De là où il était, il voyait distinctement la forêt des titans. Cette même forêt où ils avaient failli perdre Eren, où il avait été à deux doigts de tuer le titan féminin, où il s'était fait une entorse à la cheville en sauvant Mikasa, où Petra, Gunther, Auro et Eld avaient trouvé la mort.

Cette même forêt où le soldat que personne ne connaissait, le soldat prénommé Hans, avait disparu corps et biens, probablement bouffé par un titan. Mais personne n'en était sûr.

Les ordres avaient été stricts : aucun soldat ne devait rester seul, des équipes de quatre, s'il fallait porter un message, le groupe se scindait en deux. Aucun des groupes n'avait eu à se diviser, pourtant, l'un d'eux avait rencontré un titan, l'avait abattu, et s'était mystérieusement retrouvé à trois. Du sang maculait encore le visage du titan fumant à côté d'eux, mais aucun des trois soldats n'avait pu dire qui était le disparu.

Comme il l'avait si bien dit, Hans était une ombre. Si on la remarque, on lui dit : « tiens, t'es là toi ? », mais on n'y prête pas plus d'attention que ça. Une ombre est faible, ne sert à rien dans un combat et rien ne peut l'atteindre. Cependant, une personne cachée dans l'ombre et qui se révèle au moment opportun peut changer bien des choses. Pour Levi, cette personne cachée dans l'ombre lui avait sauvé la vie, permettant ainsi que les événements se poursuivent. Les Bataillons d'exploration n'avaient pas été annihilés, la vérité sur les Reiss, les Ackerman et le reste avait éclaté.

Sans cette ombre, rien de tout cela n'aurait pu avoir lieu.

Voilà au moins quelqu'un qui prend les bonnes décisions. En le voyant écrasé sur l'arbre, presque n'importe quel autre soldat seul face à son premier titan aurait fait demi tour, pour sauver sa vie. Pas lui. Lui était resté. Lui l'avait sauvé. Mais comme toute ombre qui se révèle, son existence est menacée. Deux semaines après avoir repris connaissance, Levi fut autorisé à marcher. Il apprit à ce moment-là qu'il avait aussi eu trois côtes cassées et deux de fêlées, en plus de son hémorragie et de son omoplate pulvérisée.

Il ne revit plus Hans après son seul et unique entretient avec lui.

Quand il s'était réveillé, on lui avait annoncé que les Bataillons étaient absents car menaient une nouvelle expédition. Quand l'expédition était revenue, on lui confirmait la disparition du prénommé « Hans ».

Il était venu et avait disparu comme ce qu'il était. Comme une ombre.

En laissant quelque-chose derrière lui.

Un souvenir. Non, plus qu'un souvenir, un guide, une indication.

Et face au soleil couchant, assis sur l'un des murs qui défendaient le reste de l'humanité des titans, le Caporal Levi, la légende vivante, entonna sur le rythme d'une berceuse ce que Hans lui avait murmuré en boucle à son oreille durant sa convalescence.

« Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, Hange. »


End file.
